


Harry Potter and Chill?

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Supernatural Fluff, discussion of centaur sex, why is that a tag I need to use?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: Charlie and the Reader have been best friends since childhood, and Charlie confesses that she has feelings for the reader.





	Harry Potter and Chill?

          “What about her?” A jerk of your head towards the blonde chatting with the bartender down the bar indicated your next target.

          Charlie took her time turning to check her out. “She’s probably only seen the first Harry Potter movie and thinks she’s a Gryffindor just because Harry’s a Gryffindor. Pass.”

          “C'mon, C. She’s cute and who knows? Maybe you could show her the rest of the movies? Harry Potter and Chill?”

          At that, Charlie couldn’t help but laugh. “Harry Potter and Chill with someone who’s never read the books? C'mon, Y/N. You know me way better than that. The only way I’d be able to _chill_ with someone while watching Harry Potter is if they knew it inside and out like me and wouldn’t miss anything.”

          “Not everyone is as nerdy as we are. I mean, I know I’m pretty amazing and can quote the entire first book practically by memory, but I’m one of a kind, sweetie.”

          “Maybe we should Harry Potter and Chill then,” Charlie said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows. Your mind traveled back to the last time the two of you had marathoned the movies and you couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

          “Yeah, because arguing about how centaurs would deal with their human half need for intimacy during sex, and the awkward anatomical struggles to make that happen is just sooo sexy.”

          “ _You’re_ the one who brought that up.”

          “I just wondered what they would do with their human arms while doing it. You’re the one who made it weird.”

          “Charlie Bradbury, making things weird with Y/N Y/L/N since 1985!” Charlie announced, holding her glass up, which you gladly toasted. After downing the alcohol, you waved the bartender down for another one of his concoctions. He like making new drinks, and you and Charlie liked how you never had to pay for drinks as long as you gave your honest opinion on the drinks before they went on the menu.

          “Dave?” Charlie sat up straight in her seat, and he waited patiently for whatever name she wanted next. “Make me a drink called _Centaur Sex_.”

          “Steamy,” you quickly interjected. “ _Steamy Centaur Sex_.”

          He’d learned long ago to not question most of the names you two came up with, but this one earned you two a raised eyebrow and a mumbled, “You two are gonna be the death of me.”

          While he turned to begin creating a drink inspired by steamy centaur sex, Charlie called after him, “You’re the best, Dave! We love you!”

          It was a few drinks later (turns out Steamy Centaur Sex sounds a lot cooler than it tastes) when Charlie turned to you. “Since I make things weird anyway, I’m gonna make things weird again.”

          “Go for it, sweetie. Weird it up all you want.”

          “I think we should Harry Potter and Chill. For real.”

          Her words froze you, but not in a bad way. You just needed a minute to process. “You and me? Like, more than friends?”

          She blushed, her cheeks quickly trying to match her red hair. “Yeah, well, you said it yourself. You’re kind of one of a kind.”

          “Are you saying I’m the chosen one?” You teased, but now that the idea was in your head, it kept bouncing around. And the more you thought about it, the more… settled it became.

          “But unlike Voldemort, I won’t take seven years to nail you with my charms.”

          That awful pickup line enticed a loud laugh from you. It wasn’t like it was the first time you two had come up with horrible Harry Potter pick up lines, but it was the first time she’d actually used one on you. And you found that you liked it.

          A lot.

          “I would hope not,” you finally said, once your laughter had subsided. Before she could come up with something else to set you off, you leaned forward, snaked a hand to the back of her neck, and pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
